Supernatural: A Never Ending Story
by kiejera
Summary: Her family, her future. Everything was gone. It was over her, casting its shadow on her life. Will two brothers change her way of thinking?
1. Friendly Strangers

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own the characters of Supernatural,  
only my own created characters and situations.  
This story is written for entertainment purposes only.

 _ **Author's Note:  
**_ Please let me know if you spot any errors in the story,  
English isn't my first language and this is the first time I publish something.  
I wil try to update as often as possible. Reviews are welcome!

* * *

 **FRIENDLY STRANGERS**

There she sat. She had lost everything. Her family, her future. Everything was gone. It was over her, casting its shadow on her life. She'd spend her last money on a sandwich and a cup of coffee at the supermarket on campus. Next to her stood her backpack with some of her last possessions. She'd already experienced a lot, but these last months were the final straw.

Last year September she'd made the hardest decision of her life. What was her plan for the future? She decided to take the leap and finally get an undergraduate degree. Soon she discovered that life at university wasn't that bad, but as time passed the anxiety kicked in and the panic attacks got out of hand.

Her mother always wanted her to go to university so she wouldn't end up like she did; no money, no career, becoming a mom on a young age without knowing who the man was who knocked her up. She also had this dream for Paul, Frankie's older brother. Unfortunately, he never got the chance.

 **Six years ago [flashback]**

She had had the best summer vacation ever and didn't want to leave to get back to her life in the city. There is such sadness in leaving a place of strong love, a place where fond memories grew as fast as the clover in the grass.

PAUL  
Ready, sis?

She walked back to the car where her mom was trying to fit in the last baggage of the trip together.

FRANKIE  
No! You?

A sigh escaped from her lips. Without caring what people thought of her, she waved goodbye to the cabin. She walked past Paul and punches him in the shoulder with a small grin on her face. They were always teasing each other. In a few hours she would be back in a sea of skyscrapers and people, where she wouldn't find a tree in a perimeter of at least five miles near her home.

At the same time as her mom she stepped into the old Mercedes. The engine started and the blond woman looked back at her son and daughter with a big smile on her face.

Frankie hasn't been this happy in like forever. Finally she saw her mother smiling again after a long time of struggling. This summer did her good. Life has been good to them the last couple of months. Her mom had found a job that provided the three with all they needed. They even got the chance to go on this family trip together, their first vacation. It wasn't special, no luxury was included. Just a simple cabin in the woods.

After driving a couple of miles she sat down more relaxed and laid her head on the shoulder of her older sibling, so she could gaze outside the claustrophobic comfort of the car. As the engine sung to the lone country roads, Frankie relished the roaring winds that twirled in her long brown hair and whistled in her ears, causing her to fall asleep.

 **[end flashback]**

That is the last thing she remembered. The last time she saw her mom and brother alive. Frankie often had nightmares about that day. It was still unknown what caused the horrible accident. Sometimes she would dream about a deer or other big animal jumping in front of the car, other times she would dream about a girl of about sixteen years old, wearing a white dress with blood stains, standing in the middle of the road. Every time it is like she tries to tell something important, but before the words become clear, Frankie would wake up, drowning in sweat.

She was the only one that survived the horror. Not unharmed, but still able to breathe in the fresh air, feeling the rain on her skin and hearing the thunder after the lightning.

Frankie stands up and lifts her backpack from the ground. While the warm wind strokes her cheek, she decides it's time to say goodbye to the campus where she'd spend the last nine months. Frankie didn't feel welcome here anymore. There was no one to say goodbye to, no one to bring her there where she could start over. She started walking. Not looking back. There was nothing that kept her here.

* * *

Dean was standing in the war room of the bunker, or the Batcave as he liked to call it. It was the safest place on earth, warded against any evil ever created.

DEAN  
Sam! Hurry up! With your pace the bar will already be closed, man!

Sam appears in the war room. He walks up to Dean with a bunch of old books in his hands, ready to go.

SAM  
Geez, calm down! I had to get something from my room.

DEAN  
Pfff, you won't get bored tonight I see.

SAM  
No. Need to do some research.

DEAN  
Hmm. Let's go, bitch!

SAM  
Jerk!

The last couple of weeks have been easy. Just some small cases in the neighborhood. No funny business. No injuries. It was strange for the two brothers to have some time on their hands.

Five minutes driving from the bunker, they found a bar aside the road. From time to time they enjoyed the loud music, alcohol and bar food like peanuts and chips. Pulling up on the backside of the bar they were welcomed by the smell of cigarettes and cheap booze. They step out of the Impala and walk to the entrance of the bar.

Behind a wooden counter stands an older man, approximately sixty years old, with a long white beard, just like Santa. Sam walks to a table in the left corner of the old roadhouse, while Dean takes a sprint to order a drink for him and his brother.

DEAN  
Hi! Bourbon and a beer, please.

Smiling, without saying anything the old man starts pouring the drinks. Dean looks around. There were some bikers at the pool table. But no woman could be found. Disappointed he turns back to the bartender.

DEAN  
Make it a double.

A few seconds later the man hands over the drinks and turns back to talk to one of the bikers that appeared on the other side of the bar. Dean walks back to Sam, almost tripping over a loose floorboard.

DEAN  
Fuck me!

SAM  
Excuse me?

With a sigh Dean sits down on the chair facing his younger brother. It wasn't like he had planned it to go. Normally he would have been able to choose between women walking around in places like this, but not tonight, not in this dump.

* * *

The bare branches spiked into the sky. No sign of life to be found anywhere. It was so dark Frankie was barely able to see where she was going. There were only small sounds of rustling bushes and the howl of the wind. She didn't know what laid in the dark forest, all she knew was that it wasn't going to be a peaceful journey. Frankie had been on her way for more than ten hours now, and her legs started to give up. She wasn't used to walking these distances. Fatigue began to increase and she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Where would she wind up? She was in de middle of nowhere.

Ten minutes later Frankie almost drops to her knees. She couldn't go on anymore. Fighting the emotions she spots a light in the distance. With her last energy she walks towards the roadhouse.

Entering the bar she walks straight to the man serving drinks.

FRANKIE  
Excuse me, sir. May I use the bathroom?

The old man looks at Frankie and becomes aware of her red eyes. Behind the masked smile she wears on her face, there is sadness.

BARTENDER  
Of course, sweetheart. If you're ready, can I offer you something to drink? On the house.

It takes a second or two to sink in. She was surprised by hearing the friendly words. It was nice to experience that there are still kind people on this earth.

FRANKIE  
Thank you!

BARTENDER  
No need to thank me, sweetheart. You'll find the bathroom at the end of the small hallway on your right. Drop by when you are ready.

Turning to her right, she walks towards the bathroom. It's not big, but it contains everything she needs right now. She closes the door behind her, starts opening her backpack and grabs a pair of jeans, a black tank top, a denim jacket and a baseball cap. At the sink, she starts to wash her face. The cold water gives her a fresh feeling. She really needed that.

After a few minutes she packs up the clothes she had worn today and stuffs it in the backpack. She puts her long brown hair under the black baseball cap, checks herself one last time in the mirror and unlocks the door.

BARTENDER  
Back that soon? What can I offer you to drink?

FRANKIE  
A nice cold beer, please.

* * *

Sam looks up from his book, catching a glimpse of his empty bottle of beer.

SAM  
Dean, do you want another drink?

The older Winchester is obviously bored and doesn't even hear what his younger sibling asks. With a soft kick Sam managed to get the attention of his brother.

DEAN  
What!?

SAM  
I asked you if you would like another drink.

DEAN  
Hmm. Yeah, ok. I don't think I will be hanging around here for long, Sammy. This place is awful.

Sam grins. Knowing his brother is really bored when he wants to go home early. He gets up and walks towards the bar to ask for another round. The person talking to the bartender turns around without noticing Sam and slams into this chest. The impact causes the guy to fall backwards. Without thinking Sam grabs his arm pulling him back on his feet, only then to discover that it wasn't a man he saved from crashing into a barstool.

FRANKIE  
Oh, god! I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention.

SAM  
No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stood so close behind you. Are you ok?

FRANKIE  
Yeah, yeah! I'm still standing, thanks to you. My mind was wandering a bit.

SAM  
Well, you're not the only one with that problem tonight.

Sam points to Dean, who's still sitting at the table, not noticing anything that is happening.

SAM  
My name is Sam by the way. Are you here alone?

FRANKIE  
Yeah.

SAM  
Want to join us at our table? We can use some company.

Frankie didn't really know what to do. She was the type of person who was more comfortable on her own, always afraid to open and shine her beauty to the world. There was something about the shadows that soothed the twenty-five year old.

FRANKIE  
Yeah. I can use a friendly face. My name is Frankie, nice to meet you.

Alongside Sam she walks with the cold drink in her hand to the table. He was tall, certainly not scary looking and a couple of years older than her. Sam's long brown locks were like the manes of a lion. It suited him.

SAM  
Dean! We have a guest.

The man at the table looks up. His eyes were the glimmering color of emerald, sparkling in the light of the morning sun like a fresh sheen of morning dew. And lips she had only read about in old romantic English literature. He has an absent look, but the moment he realizes what is happening his posture changed.

SAM  
This is Frankie.

The left side of Dean's faint pink lip tugged upwards, creating a smirk on his god like face; casting a spell to eyes that dare look his way.

DEAN  
Hi! I'm Dean, Sam's big brother. Do I know you from somewhere?

Here we go again, Sam thought. Frankie points at the old leather books on the table.

FRANKIE  
Are you students?

DEAN  
Nope!

FRANKIE  
Oh! I don't think I know you then. Sorry.

Sam invites Frankie to sit down beside him. His smile seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness. An unexpected warmth rushes through Frankie.

DEAN  
So, where are you from? Do you live nearby?

FRANKIE  
Not really. Until this morning I lived on campus.

SAM  
Oh, nice! In what did you graduate?

FRANKIE  
I didn't.

Frankie's attitude changes. It was hard to talk about this. Without giving Sam and Dean the chance to ask further, she changes the subject.

FRANKIE  
So what are you two doing with all these books in a place like this?

DEAN  
I don't do anything with these dusty old things. Sam is the nerd around here.

SAM  
Thanks for the short introduction, Dean! I just like to read, you know. Getting to know things.

The books on the table all have interesting subjects. Frankie sets her eyes on a book about demons. She was always interested in the supernatural. Frankie was the kind of girl that believed there was something beyond all this, unlike others.

FRANKIE  
Do you mind?

SAM  
No, of course not. Be my guest.

Frankie grabs the book and starts scrolling. There were a lot of pictures and old Latin notes. She was honestly interested. Time flew by. They talked about random stuff and about the other books on the table, nothing personal. Before Frankie knew it was already midnight. She really had to leave.

FRANKIE  
I'm really sorry, but I need to go now. I have a long journey ahead. It was nice to talk to you guys.

SAM  
Yeah, it was really nice to talk to you, too.

DEAN  
Nice meeting you, Frankie.

Frankie reached for her backpack next to the chair and gets up. She pushes the chair closer to the table and waves one last time to the old man behind the bar. He waves back as she leaves.

* * *

Frankie succeeded to walk a couple of miles after leaving the bar. She could feel the darkness drawing closer and pressing down, suffocating her slowly. The densely packed trees loomed high above, but remained still despite the icy breeze that continued to flow around. The silvery moonlight was slowed to a trickle by the full branches. On the left she sets eyes on a house. Maybe she could sneak into a barn to rest until the morning. She was way too tired to walk on. She crossed the road and walks into the grove. After like hundred meters she stops by an aged scarecrow. The thing freaks her out and she starts to walk faster in the direction of the old house. She can see lights burning. Behind her she could hear something move, making her stop immediately.

FRANKIE  
Who's there?

She starts walking again and seconds later there is something rustling in the trees. She can't see anything and increases her speed a bit more. Before she can abandon the grove she got pulled back in. She couldn't breathe, it felt as if someone was choking her. Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save her. But no one would, no one was there. A choked cry for help forced itself up her throat, and she felt a drop run down her cheek. It seemed as if this was the end of the road for her.


	2. Grove Danger

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own the characters of Supernatural,  
only my own created characters and situations.  
This story is written for entertainment purposes only.

 _ **Author's Note:  
**_ Please let me know if you spot any errors in the story,  
English isn't my first language and this is the first time I publish something.  
I wil try to update as often as possible. Reviews are welcome!

* * *

 **GROVE DANGER**

Sam is seated at the table in the library doing some research. Dean is still in bed. His night had been filled with nightmares. What was one more nightmare, right? It was definitely not abnormal for him, but waking up multiple times in one night, soaked in sweat, didn't happen that often anymore. He slowly wakes up, steps out of bed and makes way to the kitchen, only wearing some grey sweatpants.

SAM  
Dean! I found something.

DEAN  
Hmm. Be there in a minute. You want something from the kitchen?

SAM  
No, I'm all good!

Dean snags a drink out of the fridge and a chocolate bar from the counter. A breakfast for champions. He turns to the hallway and heads in the direction of the library. He glided like a waiter in a five star restaurant and his footfalls made no sound at all.

SAM  
Hey! Look at this. So, I was looking into the local news, checking for anything unusual, right? And I found this story about missing persons.

Dean installs himself on one of the chairs next to Sam and studies the article with interest.

SAM  
Apparently, the rumor goes that all these young adults were last seen in the area near an abandoned grove, like maybe fifteen minutes driving from here.

DEAN  
Does it sound like anything we know?

SAM  
Couldn't find any clues, yet. But it's suspicious. The Sherriff's department got some disturbing calls in the last few weeks about lights burning in the place. Impossible, because they cut the power off years ago. They even checked the building twice, but nothing could be found.

DEAN  
Did you find anything about the building?

SAM  
Not much. I did find some old maps of a tunnel system beneath the grounds, but according to one of the articles I found, they never found any entrance.

DEAN  
Let's check it out!

* * *

Frankie wakes up in an old basement. There are no windows. All concrete and no personality. She tries to sit up straight. She groans in agony. Her head hurts like hell. What happened? How long has she been out? Where is she? Only questions, no answers.

A man opens the door and walks into the small room. He wasn't older than thirty-five. Pretty common looking, maybe a business man of some sort, an accountant perhaps. Frankie's eyes widen as she gets a good look at the face of the stranger. From his gums emerge sharp teeth. She backs up in shock, only to realize she now sits with her back against the cold wet wall. Not a chance to escape now. What could she possibly do? She didn't want to die. What kind of shitty nightmare is this? She closes her eyes and starts praying.

FRANKIE  
Please! Please, let me wake up. Please!

He grabs her by the arm and tries to tie her to the chair he picked up with his other hand. With a fast swing of her arm, Frankie successfully manages to get out of his grip and rams an elbow into the stomach of her kidnapper. As fast as she can she runs out of the room, into the dark tunnel.

VAMPIRE  
You can run, you can hide, but I will always find you, poppy! I have your scent down cold, you won't get far!

FRANKIE  
Screw you!

Faster than the speed of sound the guy is in front of her again. He knocks her out and drags her back to the room. After he placed her in the chair, he straps her up, making sure she won't go for a run again.

VAMPIRE  
Told you so!

* * *

The Impala pulls up to the road that will lead Sam and Dean to the old abandoned building. There was no other possibility than to walk to the grounds. Luckily, it was only a few minutes away from where they could park the car out of plain sight. Before they go, they snatch a couple of weapons out of the trunk; a shotgun, an angel blade, a gun with silver bullets and a machete. They would be able to kill the creature with at least one of these weapons, if the people where truly captured by something supernatural.

DEAN  
You ready?

SAM  
Always.

They stroll in the direction of the old grounds. It didn't take Dean long to finally see how big the place actually was.

DEAN  
Holy shit, Sammy! Did we take the wrong turn? I think we just arrived at the grounds of freaking Buckingham Palace. No wonder they can't find a goddamn entrance to a possible tunnel system. It takes days to fully clear this plot.

Sam is clearly surprised, too. He starts looking around, not knowing where to begin; the grove, the house or the not so small backyard?

SAM  
Where shall we start off?

DEAN  
Let's take the house first. You check the first floor. I'll take the second.

The house had seen better days and was at least a few decades old, sections of the ceiling hang limp in the stagnant air. Fragments of plaster lie damp over the damaged wooden flooring. Window frames were cracked and the oldest residents were the spiders. Many generations had laced the corners of every room with cobwebs.

Sam went up to the second floor right away. The steps are old, unvarnished and slippery. Once upstairs the dust layered on the floor, like a thick carpet, muffling his footsteps. The smell up there was overpowering and made him cover up his mouth and nose. Shafts of sunlight burst through the boarded up window at the end of the long hallway.

Dean enters the kitchen. It was small and cluttered. The cupboards were faded blue and damaged, like someone had used it to practice firing a shotgun. This house was falling apart. Once it was a beacon of its age, now it resembles something that has been through a war.

It took them a few hours to search all rooms, both men got back to the dark and gloomy hallway where they entered. The house was clear and no entrance to a tunnel was found.

DEAN  
What next?

SAM  
Grove or backyard?

* * *

Her eyes opened again, her eyelashes faintly batting against her lids when she blinked. Her muscles felt weak, just like her energy. Frankie tries to stand up, but got pulled back by the restraints. She remembers again. Tears start running down her cheek. She attempts to scream, but no sound comes out.

Giving it a try to ease herself, she breathed as if no air would ever be enough, as if she was drowning and suddenly brought up to the surface. The approaching footsteps echoed in the tunnel. He returned, still looking nothing like the storybook vampires; pale with overgrown fangs and a dislike for garlic.

FRANKIE  
What do you want from me?

VAMPIRE  
You will soon know, poppy!

* * *

A footpath flowed through the grove. Sam and Dean had decided to comb out the grove first, so they could finish at the back of the house. The path was intertwined with thick roots and remarkably clear for one so rarely traveled. After the rain from early this morning Sam could clearly see footsteps in the thick black mud.

SAM  
Dean, look at this! Footsteps.

DEAN  
I see it, but it stops over there. The owner must have wandered of the path, deeper into this maze.

As they walk on, they turn right. One moment Dean has his eyes on the track ahead and the next he is flying in a superman pose towards Sam with an expression of shock and horror. His left foot should have extended to take his weight, instead it got caught on something on the ground. He hits the ground sending a plume of dry mud skyward.

SAM  
Whoa, dude! You ok?

Dean groans trying to get up again. He rises back on his feet and investigates what made him fall face first in the mud. It looked like an old trap door spotted with years of water damage. Dean closed his fingers around the square shaft of dark cold metal and swung the thing open.

DEAN  
What the hell?

SAM  
This must be it, Dean. The entrance to the tunnels.

It was nothing more than a black hole, but the lack of light never bothered them much. Without thinking Dean drops himself down. Sam followed without questioning his brother. They entered the old tunnel system that curved under the masses. It is not a place you want to be caught in without a flashlight, that is for sure.

DEAN  
Let's go this way.

Dean now holding his machete in his hand, starts going forward, followed by Sam who points his gun over Dean's right shoulder. Dean's flashlight shines feebly into the tunnel. After walking on for a few minutes they notice something moving a few meters ahead. Dean signs to Sam to keep quiet and stay behind him as he switched off the flashlight.

On the left side they spot a small room. Not bigger than a cubicle filled with bodies. They are drained and unrecognizable.

SAM  
Well, at least we now know where all these missing people ended up.

DEAN  
This is definitely the work of a vamp, Sam. Watch out. We don't know if it's a whole nest we are walking in on, or just one or two that escaped a raid.

They keep going deeper into the tunnel until they reach the next room. On a chair sits a person. Unresponsive, blood draining from an arm, through a surgical tube, into a large container which stands next to an already full one. Dean steps into the room, checking every corner, while Sam moves to the chair. As he comes closer he recognizes Frankie.

SAM  
Dean!

As Dean comes nearer, Sam slightly tilts her head. Her lips and cheeks were the color of a beautiful brides wedding dress. Frankie's lips slightly perched open, nothing but a small noise came out periodically. It would be foolish to call it a comfort. Sam starts to free her from the restraints, watching her every second, while hoping she would open her eyes just a bit.

SAM  
Frankie! Come on, girl, open your eyes for me.

DEAN  
We need to get her out of here. She still has a chance.

Sooner than Sam can get to the last knot, Dean gets kicked to the ground. The machete slides away, unreachable for Sam. The vampire came to check up on his blood donor, walking into the little rescue mission. Sam jumps the guy, but gets slammed into the wall. He fell to his back. Dean's face changes and all he feels is pure anger. Before the vamp can finish his move, Dean grasps for the machete and beheads the bloodsucker with one swing.

Sam runs back to Frankie, finally freeing her. She was still warm, but her pulse felt thready.

* * *

 _To be continued_


End file.
